


Love on New Horizons

by MooncatEclipse (Wolfgrowl)



Series: Wondrous Tails Bingo Event [8]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Characters Playing Animal Crossing Game(s), Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:55:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23678743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfgrowl/pseuds/MooncatEclipse
Summary: Ra had just been curious about the villager the guy on his twitter timeline was offering. He wasn't expecting all the pinning that would follow.
Relationships: Magnai Oronir/Original Male Character, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Wondrous Tails Bingo Event [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1670677
Comments: 13
Kudos: 18





	Love on New Horizons

**Author's Note:**

> For the Prompt: Neighbors
> 
> Amasar and his brother Bulqudar belong to @issamorg. Nijoh'ir and his massive family are all mine. This is a modern AU where everyone is happy and playing Animal Crossing (unlike me who can't afford it so is playing New Leaf.) No pandemic or Hydaelyn, only Tom Nook.
> 
> Also in this world Animal Crossing is exactly the same except you can make your villager a different race because it doesn't make sense that all villagers would be Hyur.

Ra had been absently checking twitter while he waited for a villager to come by his house when he’d seen the tweet. He couldn’t remember how exactly he’d ended up following this guy’s account (he thought he was a friend of Amasar’s and to be entirely honest it might’ve been a thirst follow) but he was playing New Horizons like everyone else and apparently some villager was moving out of his town and if you liked Cat villagers he was willing to offer them to you.

Ra liked the tweet and checked the account again. This guy was…. Super hot. Like he’d posted some pics of himself shirtless and Ra was… Gods he didn’t know guys got this hot. Tall, muscular, with a serious face, (too serious for Nijoh’ir but he did agree the guy was attractive) before he screwed up his courage and DM’ed him.

“Hi! Is that villager still available?” Not bad for a message he’d anxiously rewritten three times.

“Yes.”

The guy then sent his friend code and Ra replied with his and, since he’d seen his villager in the time he’d been stressfully rewording his message, well he was free to go over and see what was going on.

-

Ra immediately regretted not stopping to try and look more fashionable but at least his villager looked cute, he loved how Miqo’te villagers looked. It was kind of impressive how this guy had made his willagerr look. Ra gave a small wave and greeting, and the guy nodded in response. Ra wondered if he was going to say anything, but he just started walking and Ra followed.

The island was gorgeous, Ra didn’t want to think about how many hours this guy had put into it, not that his was shabby or anything but this looked amazing. There was a lot of dedication and attention everything, he’d clearly been terraforming too.

“Nice island!” Ra typed, and sent before he could doubt himself, only to immediately regret it when his host halted.

Nothing happened for a moment, save Snake wandering pass and giving them a curious look, before the guy responded.

“Thank you.”

Ra clapped in game and his host started moving again, had he color coordinated his flowers, twelve, Ra was terrified and impressed. He kind of wished he could explore the island a bit, see what else he’d done, when they came to a villager’s house. Ra gave another little wave and went inside.

-

“Lolly?” Nijoh’ir looked up from his 3DS to stare at Ra in shock, “he gave you Lolly? Like the little gray tabby villager?”

“Yeah! I guess ‘cause she was moving out, but I’m surprised he didn’t want her.” Ra was so happy to have her though; she was such a cute villager and Normal personality was really sweet in his opinion. He and Nijoh’ir were both really fond of Lazy and Normal villagers, though Ra didn’t make any attempt to collect them, except for this time.

“Like I wasn’t expecting Raymond or anything but damn!” Ra’s character spun in a circle and Ra’s tail twitched animatedly while he talked, stopping to shoot down a passing balloon before turning back to Nijoh’ir. “His island was insane too, like I think he terraformed and designed every inch of that place. It was amazing! Kinda makes me wanna step up my game.” Maybe, sort of to impress him if he ever wanted to visit Ra’s island. Not that Ra expected him too but just in case.

He also wanted to fix his character to look more like him. He’d managed to get the same dark skin but hadn’t gotten his hair to be the same dark shade of purple. Poor Nijoh’ir had never had a character customizer that offered anything resembling his red hair, not with the blonde shot through it like a lion’s mane, though he tended to have an easier time finding a skin color that matched his white skin.

‘Course, Ra always had an easier time with eyes too, unless a Miqo’te made it they almost never offered heterochromia.

“How many tarantulas do you think he had to catch to make his island look that good?” Nijoh’ir asked, oblivious to his brother’s musings on character customization. Ra shrugged his shoulders.

“I didn’t say I was gonna steal his look, I said it gave me ideas for mine.” His island had been oddly devoid of trees, except for the occasionally tastefully placed one. Ra wanted an island that looked more like forest and was feeling inspired.

“I still can’t believe you got Lolly, like dude, she’s adorable!”

“I think it’s because she was normal, it looked like most of his villagers were jocks, peppy, snooty or smug, she was like the only one that wasn’t one of those.”

“Huh. Thirst follow guy-”

“His name is Magnai,” Ra reached over to swat at his brother, who laughed and swatted back at him, “and I only might have thirst followed him, shut up and go back to New Leaf.”

“I was going to say he needs some new taste in villagers, but I mean, those personalities are cool too.” Nijoh’ir glanced over at him, “Magnai, huh? Xaela then?”

“Yeah, Oronir, even the town had yellow everywhere.”

Nijoh’ir made a noise and went back to his own game, only half keeping an eye on what Ra was doing with the switch. Nijoh’ir had insisted he wasn’t all that interested in New Horizons, being perfectly happy with New Leaf, when he played at all. Given only one of them could really have the island, Ra was grateful.

“Look, I’m just glad he was nice enough to offer,” Ra finished, he really didn’t know much about the guy, other than that he spent most of his time with his fellow Oronir, had one of the most designer islands Ra had ever seen, and had given him what was quickly becoming a new favorite villager and not just because some hot guy had given her to him, “aren’t you going over to Haurchefant’s soon anyway?”

“Nice try, but you can’t mock me for finding my boyfriend hot.”

“I can when he looks like a silver dhalmel.”

Nijoh’ir’s head snapped up at that and Ra laughed, barely managing to safely set his controller down before fleeing as Nijoh’ir tossed his DS aside to chase after him.

-

Ra about jumped out of his skin when his phone buzzed, rattling the cup it was resting against. He was playing more Animal Crossing, trying to make his forest island look really good by sorting his fruit trees and had kinda zoned in on nothing else. He stretched out his back and hands before reaching over to see who had messaged him. Probably Nijoh’ir had sent him a tweet he thought Ra would like.

His phone slipped through his hands and bounced off his thigh, Ra barely managed to grab it before it slipped off the chair and onto the floor, Magnai had messaged him?

“What are the turnip prices on your island?”

Ra paused, that was a good question. “Let me check.” He sent back quickly, he’d kind of forgotten about the Stalk Market (he usually did and kept ending up with rotten turnips).

Ra checked, did a double take, and cursed that his turnips were all rotten.

“Uh… 625 bells?”

“I’m coming over.”

That was not a request for permission and Ra honestly did kind of the guy for getting him Lolly so guess he was opening his island.

Watching Magnai fly over his island was kind of terrifying in all honesty, but Ra was proud of the progress he’d made.

Magnai headed straight to the Nookling’s shop, barely spairing a glance at Ra’s character. Ra stood around outside, stopping to talk to Rolf. Like most cranky villagers he was a bit abrasive but Ra thought the tiger was starting to warm up to him. Maybe. Magnai emerged from the shop and his character seemed to look around before spotting where Ra was fishing for a rare river fish since Rolf had asked.

“Thank you.”

Ra reeled in his line, nothing, and turned around to do a smile emote, he was glad they’d added ear wiggles to Miqo’te villagers it would look weird otherwise, “you’re welcome!”

He expected Magnai to leave after that but the Xaela seemed content to wander around, he wandered up to the trees but didn’t shake them, Ra would almost mistake him for a villager. Ra went back to fishing, half keeping an eye on where his guest was going.

“Iinteresting flag.” Came from somewhere above him, Ra figured he was standing next to the town hall, obviously if he was looking at the flag but, he hadn’t realized Magnai had gotten over there.

“I’m a Keeper of the Moon” god typing was so slow, “seemed fitting.”

“Indeed.”

“Not very creative but” Ra had hit enter too soon but whatever, “do you like it?” Thank the Gods all his stammering, which he would be, he could admit that, wasn’t transmitted via text.

“It fits your town.”

Ra left him to explore, kinda unsure if he wanted a tour, but the guy seemed happy enough to just wander around so Ra left him to it. Instead he started chatting with his other villagers, and trying to shake all the fruit out of his trees.

“You have many cats.”

That was mostly luck and a bit of bias. Ra liked cat villagers, and tigers, and lions. “Yeah…”

“Cute.”

Ra almost dropped his controller and buried his face in his hands, oh gods. Oh Lover he was in it now.

“Come here.”

Ra hesitated, he hadn’t quite recovered from being told it was cute that he collected cat villagers, but he managed to gather himself enough to get his character over to the direction the speech bubble had been.

“Where are you?”

“Airport.”

Ra hurried over, to find the guy waiting outside the airport.

When Ra came into view he started dropping money bags, Ra scurrying over, eyes widening as he realized that these were bags of 99,000 bells. He grabbed them to shove in his inventory (and what he could in his wallet. Magnai seemed satisfied and once he’d finished dropping bags of money (Ra was carrying millions in bells as it was and there was more to pick up) he started back for the airport.

“Thank you.” Magnai said again, before walking and leaving.

“N-Nijoh’ir!” Ra’s voice was strained as he called through the house for his brother, “Can- can you come here a minute?”

“Yeah sure!” Nijoh’ir, obviously aware of his brother’s distress, jogged in, “what’s u- did a bank explode?”

Ra had no answer as it cut to Magnai’s character, waving and then leaving.

-

“And that’s how my brother got a sugar daddy in Animal crossing.”

“Nijoh’ir!” Ra yelled, as the discord chat Nijoh’ir was in laughed. Ra had stopped playing for a bit to come into the kitchen and get a drink only to find Nijoh’ir gossiping about him, “who’s in call?”

“Hello Ra!” Haurchefant’s voice was warm, “it’s just me, Amasar and-” Ra had a split second to pray it wasn’t Estinien or Ysayle, “Alisaie.”

“To be fair, I think Alphinaud plays by micromanaging everything and Ysayle occasionally giving him the money or things he needs while Estinien keeps laughing when he gets bit by tarantulas.” Alisaie sounded amused, “you just did what many people do, and allow people to benefit from high turnip prices and got tipped. By a hot guy off twitter but that was all.”

“Please roast your own brother, mine has clearly suffered enough,” Nijoh’ir looked too amused to be serious and Ra glared at him.

“You were curious though,” Amasar’s voice cut in, “as to whether or not this could be a courting ritual?”

Ra fumbled with the glass, “what?”

“Look!” Nijoh’ir held his hand up, “you told me he said it was cute that you collected cat villagers, and tipped you like fifteen million bells, I just wanted to be sure!”

“And also wanted an excuse to tell the story.”

“Alisaie, you wound me, I am betrayed, I am hurt-”

“Good,” Ra cut in, mock glaring at his brother, “it’s what you deserve, keep it up Alisaie.”

“And ever since then you’ve talked to him daily, you keep looking at your phone and grinning and that means he can’t only be messaging you to check your turnip prices!” Nijoh’ir pointed at him, “like yeah he’s helping you with the Stalk market but that’s not all he’s talking to you about!”

That wasn’t… untrue. It had started with him asking for help from Magnai with navigating the stalk market and had turned into them sharing tips and tricks with each other, and occasionally helping the other get something one of their villagers had requested, they shared a passion for helping their villagers as much as possible and in the past week had Ra practically played as much with Magnai as he did on his own. Magnai preferred to use twitter to talk, to the point of occasionally responding via message to things Ra said in game.

“Are you perhaps concerned about his intentions towards your brother?” Haurchefant asked, Ra could almost picture the grin on his face, the way he loved to tease Nijoh’ir.

Nijoh’ir laughed though, grinning at Ra with a happy wiggle of his ears, Ra’s own wiggled as he smiled back at his brother despite himself.

“Nah, I’m only worried if my brother is.”

Ra shook his head, “we’re just having fun Nijoh’ir, that’s all.”

“What did you say his name and tribe was?” Amasar’s voice made Ra focus again, his phone buzzed in his pocket, likely another message from Magnai but he ignored it for the time being, it’s not like Magnai expected him to drop everything for Animal Crossing.

“Magnai, of the Oronir.”

“Oh!” Amasar sounded surprised but didn’t say anything.

“It would help,” a similar voice cut in from Amasar’s background, “if they could see you nodding.”

“Hmm. Probably.” Amasar said something in the Steppe language Ra didn’t catch and he heard Bulqadar laugh and reply, before Amasar added, “Magnai’s a bit… odd, but he’s well respected. Ra should be fine, in fact Magani likely considers Ra one of his, which is why he is so friendly.”

The thought warmed Ra through, and he finished his drink and with his free hand pulled out his phone.

“See!” Nijoh’ir cried with a delighted smile, “that! You grin at your phone just like that.” Ra just smiled gently at his brother, before pushing off the counter to go back to hanging out with Magnai in their towns.

-

Ra ignored Nijoh’ir light teasing through out the rest of the week, mostly because his brother wasn’t too obnoxious about it, and also because he didn’t want to admit that there was any truth to his brother’s words.

His twitter conversation was filled with messages with Magnai, talking about the game, (topics from; villagers, furniture, clothing they liked, offers of recipes, and more personal things, nothing deep but sometimes conversations had wandered from the game to more personal stuff, like what they liked out of game, and Magnai had asked if he still did archery. Ra tried not to think about how that meant that he’d looked that close at his twitter icon. Didn’t need to overthink more than he already was.)

Ra sent a message to him checking the turnip price on Magnai’s island, which was how most conversations started, and then started back on the part of the island he was working on this afternoon while he waited to hear back.

“Lower than yours. However, you should come over, I have a villager moving out that I think you would like.”

“Huh?” Ra had looked at Magnai’s villagers just two days ago when he’d been over, no one Magnai had jumped out at him. However, Magnai had been building more space, he’d favored building over gathering villagers, and only those he deemed worthy (aka the villagers that weren’t lazy and oddly he didn’t seem to like the sisterly villagers) could stay. Ra had a guess as to why Magnai didn’t like those types and grinned.

“Did your sisters get on your game again?”

“Yes. Normally I would keep the villager they found, as they are worthy of the Sun’s favor, however they are more to your liking.”

“So how are you getting rid of them.”

“Amiibo. My friend has lent me one that I favor for this.”

Ra had no idea what to expect, but Magnai hadn’t steered him wrong yet, and now he was too curious to say no. Especially if Magnai had gotten an Amiibo just to make sure he could move this villager out for Ra, when they’d talked earlier about villagers. While Ra would take anyone that came to his island Magnai was more picky, but he didn’t actively hunt for villagers.

This was all very odd. Ra stared at his phone as he flew in to Magnai’s island, but there were no new messages. Nothing to clarify what in the seven hells Magnai was up to.

He was waiting for Ra outside of the airport, and when Ra gave a greetings, he did the smirk emote back.

“When did u get that?” Ra asked, his phone buzzing with Magnai’s response.

“Sisters. Apparently it was ‘fitting’. Unfortunately I enjoy it too much to disagree.”

Ra laughed and shook his head, once more following Magnai through his town, he almost felt bad for this poor villager who had moved into Magnai’s town only to immediately be thrown back out. It was probably Bob. A lazy cat, yeah it was probably him or something. Ra wouldn’t mind another cat villager, and he was okay with Magnai pawning his unwanted lazy villagers onto him. Though he was about to be up to six, so Magnai might be out of luck soon.

His friend headed into a house, not stopping this time, and Ra shrugged and followed him in. His tail swished excitedly as he watched the screen darken, who was it?

When Ra saw the villager in the house he started yelling to the point Nijoh'ir burst in to be sure he wasn't being murdered.

-

"So, he got you Raymond?" Amasar checked, Ra's head resting on the table, slowly he turned to look at the Au Ra.

"Yes, he got me the cat villager everyone wanted."

Haurchefant gently patted him and set a warm cup of tea in front of him, Ra hadn't known he made warm drinks besides hot cocoa. But he was trying, and Ra appreciated that. Nijoh'ir's boyfriend was sweet and that was a fact Ra would always be greatful for.

"You have to marry him now," Nijoh'ir mused, head resting on one hand, "sorry bruh."

"Yes, you accepted the dowry payment." Amasar nodded, "odd courtship ritual but we are adapting to modern times."

Ra groaned and heaved a sigh, “gods, do you think he actually likes me? Was he just being nice? Should I ask him? In game?” Asking him via twitter felt like sliding in his DMs.

“That might be confusing, he might think you’re RPing.” Nijoh’ir gently rubbed Ra’s shoulders.

“Is he RPing?” Ra lifted his head, looking to Amasar for clarity, “what- you said Magnai was odd, is this what you meant?” Ra had assumed he’d been referring to his habit of occasionally speaking in third person. Weird but Ra found it a little endearing. Which probably said something about him.

“Not… quite.” Amasar hummed thoughtfully, “the Oronir believe in the concept of soul mates. Most treat this as a fairy tale, a nice story, and one they enjoy, but Magnai treats it as a fact and thus actively seeks his destined soul mate. Even among the Oronir this devotion to a person he has yet to find and the story is seen as odd, less so among his own tribe but still odd.”

“Oh, gods he’s Ra’s ideal man.” Nijoh’ir breathed. Ra had been thinking it but Nijoh’ir didn’t need to say it out loud, he was having enough of a crisis.

Ra lifted his head just so he could drag his hands down his face, “Gods, I am… he believes in soul mates?”

Amasar nodded slowly, “in short, the Oronir believe themselves to be Azim, the Dawn Father, made mortal. They also believe that somewhere there is a Nhaama, the Dusk Mother, for them. They were star crossed lovers and as they were the sun and moon, they could never be together, so they reunite via mortal forms.” Amasar frowned, “if you would like the full story, I could find it for you, but that is the essential bits.”

Ra groaned and buried his head in his hands again. Nijoh’Ir gently patted him on the back and turned to Amasar.

“Stop, stop, he’s already got a crush.”

“Thank you for your help as always Nijoh’ir.” Ra’s chest twisted and his tail tip flicked as he looked to Amasar with flattened ears, “so, he’s looking for a woman then.” Gods, his luck in love and crushes was never good was it?

Amasar simply shrugged his shoulders, “he likely believes his Nhaama to be a woman yes, but I believe if he saw someone who fit what he imagined his Nhaama to be he would not be hung up on gender. I cannot say for certain; I’ve only heard of him from friends and cousins, never spoken to him personally.”

Nijoh’ir tilted his head curiously, mismatched eyes narrowed, “so if someone did want to talk to him-”

“Nijoh’ir!” Ra whirled on him, “I don’t need-”

Nijoh’ir held up his hands quickly, “I wasn’t like, gonna hunt him down or anything but maybe _you_ should. Ask if he wants to go get coffee or something, he lives around here right Amasar?”

“Yes.”

Ra shook his head quickly, “are you out of your twelve-given mind, absolutely not!”

“You should!” Haurchefant spoke up from where he’d settled on Nijoh’ir’s other side, reaching over to play with one of the golden patches in Nijoh’ir red hair, Nijoh’ir purring and leaning into the touch like the moonstruck fool he was. Not that Ra could throw stones in his glass house.

Haurchefant pressed a kiss to Nijoh’ir’s head and then turned to Ra, “you should, for if you say nothing, then you shall never know if your feelings are returned. Nothing ventured, nothing gained as they say.”

Ra stared at them, his chest twisting in envy and took a deep breath, “I- I don’t know. It’s not like you and Nijoh’ir.” He’d heard the story of how they’d just clicked, and seen the natural way they came together, drawn to each other, bouncing off each other, a natural rhythm they both knew instinctively.

“If he’s looking for a soul mate, I- I can’t imagine him taking someone just asking,” Ra paused and swallowed again to steady his voice, “asking him on a date, well I don’t know that he’d be upset but it would be awkward and I don’t wanna ruin our friendship, ya feel?”

Nijoh’ir leaned away from Haurchefant to gently bunt Ra,’s shoulder, “okay. Just… I think, based on the fact he remembered you liked Cat villagers and went out of his way to give you one, especially Raymond, it’s not entirely one sided, alright?”

Ra wasn’t sure he was ready for that risk though. But he felt better hearing Nijoh’ir thought so. “Yeah, okay. I’m going to go to my room and scream into a pillow until I can function enough to play more Animal Crossing later.”

“If you need more time to recover, I can take your shift at the shop tomorrow.” Njoh’ir offered instantly, his hand catching Haurchefant’s as he spoke, making it hard for Ra to respond for a moment.

“Thanks, Sunmane.”

-

However, Ra did have to work, and he wasn’t going to let a crisis over a guy make him miss more than one day’s worth of work, plus he needed to cover Nijoh’ir’s shift in return. So, there he was, Nijoh’a at the register as he wiped down the shop and Toje handled things in the back, the family corner store was staffed by at least three of them at any time.

Their mothers handled the books now, and once Ra and Nijoh’ir had offers in their fields, (more than the occasional lumber commission Nijoh’ir took or - as a sibling or five had joked – being Haurchefant’s sugar baby) they’d probably be moving on. But for now, it was nice to have a steady job, and kind of fun to work with the family.

Nijoh’a had finished whatever he was doing at the register and got up to start restocking, Ra looked over to him, ears pricking in surprise.

“Oh, I was gonna get to that,” he flattened his ears, “Nijoh’a I can-”

“It’s alright,” his brother waved one hand, “you work the register if anyone comes in, I’m not so old that I can’t restock the shelves you know.”

“I didn’t say you were old, you’re only as old as Alisaie and Nijoh’ir’s fencing teacher, what’s with you all and hitting forty and acting like you’re ancient.” Ra leaned on the counter to watch his brother, ready to keep mocking him, “I just said that I was going to do that.”

“Their fencing teacher is my age?” Nijoh’a’s ear angled to Ra as he pulled cans forward, stopping to check the dates on a few before nodding and setting them back. “Is he single?”

Ra gave a bark of laughter, “have you seen the man? You’d have to get in line.”

“Didn’t know you were fond of older men, Ra.”

“Stop putting words in my mouth you dick,” Ra stuck his tongue out at Nijoh’a, his brother only huffed in amusement. Ra took the seat behind the counter that Nijoh’a had left, “I was just saying, you’re not old.”

“I’m not young either.”

“Well whose fault is that?” Ra huffed and shook his head, “you’ve got time until you’re dead. And you look fine to me, but let me know if I need to call you an ambulance.”

“Are we roasting Hotshot?” Toje’s voice came from the back, “I want in on this!”

“You wish!” Nijoh’a called back, “oh, Ra, you’ve got a customer!”

Ra sat up, getting to his feet as a pair of Xaela came in, “hello!” The familiar spiel died on his lips as he realized who had just walked into his store.

The one who had come in first was familiar as well, usually in all the photos on Twitter, at Magnai’s side, Baatu, Magnai’s best friend, who was wearing a blindingly yellow shirt and was speaking to no other than Magnai himself.

“We’ll be in and out.” Baatu insisted, Ra’s ears flattened and his mouth went dry as Magnai glanced over at Nijoh’a and then back to Baatu.

“I see no reason why we had to stop at this particular store,” he replied, dryly but in a voice that made Ra weak in the knees, that was _not fair._ The man was already hot. He started to back up as they continued their debate, maybe he could slip in the back and have Toje-

Toje was standing in the door to the back, arms folded over his chest, smirking. The fucker. Nijoh’a clearly wasn’t going to help him either. Toje nodded encouragingly, Ra flipped him off, Nijoh’a smothered his laughter.

Ra took a deep breath, tried to make himself relax, this would be fine. It would be fine.

He stepped back up to the register, “hello Magnai.” And he fucked it up immediately. The grin was frozen on his face as Magnai cut off his response to Baatu’s claims to turn to stare at him.

“You recognize The Sun-” Magnai cut off and Ra ignored his brothers sharing a glance as Magnai stepped towards him, “Nijoh’ra?”

“Ra’s fine.” He got out, eyes darting past Magnai to where Baatu stood smirking, Gods damn them all, who all had been in on this?

Magnai just stood there, staring at him, Ra’s ears flattened, “uh, hi?”

Magnai turned away from him to Baatu, whose smirk only widened, “you.”

“Most Radiant Brother,” Baatu folded his arms over his chest, glancing briefly at Ra before focusing on Magnai, “were you not expressing a desire to meet him in person.”

“You were aware that I had plans-”

“That you were not acting on.” Baatu interrupted, his smirk faded to a more serious look, “I did not mean to cross a line, but I couldn’t fail to act when you had this chance and would not seize it yourself.”

Ra’s head slowly tilted, “um?”

Magnai glanced at him and then back to Baatu, who nodded to Ra, Magnai spun back around and stalked up to the counter to the point Ra almost expect him to ask to speak to the manager.

“He does not speak incorrectly, for I had begun to suspect that you were my Nhaama-” Ra’s brain almost stopped there but fortunately Magnai kept talking and his brain’s thirst overwrote the panic and made him keep listening “-however I could not draw such a conclusion safely from a mere video game and text conversation. I had resolved to ask you to meet in person, however it seems the choice was made for me.”

“If you had figured out when and where you were going to ask him to meet you, I wouldn’t have done anything.” Baatu smiled fondly at Magnai, even as his friend glared at him, before once more his attention shifted to Ra.

“But now that I have seen you, it is clear that you are even more clearly my Nhaama than I could have imagined. You are graceful, with compassion and mercy, you are the picture of the gentle dusk and in you I see Nhaama and so I ask. In me, do you see Azim?”

Ra made a choked noise, which was his first attempt at words, only able to mutely nod before he managed to speak, “yes. Gods yes.”

If he hadn’t seen Magnai as the sun before, the blinding grin that split Magnai’s face would have removed all doubt.

-

Ra snuggled up against Magnai’s chest, holding his switch in his hands as they shifted around to get comfortable on the couch, mindful of tails and legs until they were both comfortable, Ra’s head resting against Magnai’s chest, in the perfect spot to press a kiss to the scales along his boyfriend’s jaw.

“This pleases the Sun,” Magnai rubbed his horn along Ra’s temple, Ra purred in response and twinned his tail with Magnai’s, he loved the look of surprised delight Magnai always got when he did that, always surprised by what Ra was capable of doing and delighted by the way he showed his affections.

“Alright, now are we going to hunt down these cherry blossom recipes or not?” Ra’s ears wiggled with mirth, “or you know, figure out a way to contain that damn rabbit.”

“A foul demon that has cluttered my island and hindered my progress,” Magnai grumbled, Ra shook silently with laughter as he booted up his game.

“Magnai?”

“Yes? Does my Nhaama desire anything?”

“Just to say I love you.”

Magnai shifted so that he could tilt Ra’s head back to kiss him, which Ra eagerly leaned into.

“I love you as well.”


End file.
